Missing You
by FireOfAngels
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to miss someone to completely? To feel like your heart is shattering into a million pieces?  Ginny's about to find out, and it might just kill her in the process.    PLEASE R&R!  RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS - MAYBE
1. It's only a dream

**Disclaimer: I own..approximately 562 books, one jam jar of money, and a sister. But not Harry Potter. Any recognizable plot lines/characters belong to J.K Rowling. Anything new is probably mine.**

* * *

><p>Do you know what it feels like to miss someone? To miss someone so badly it feels like your heart is slowly breaking into a million pieces? To feel like there's nothing you can do to make it right? To know that the only thing that'll make it better is for them to be here with you – but knowing they're just outside your reach.<p>

That's how it felt for Ginny. There seemed to be little explanation, simply that everything was falling apart, for some great, unexplainable reason.  
>She was broken hearted. And didn't know why.<p>

She was broken, but she was strong. She was dying inside, but she would rather die completely than show that. She never knew how much affect one boy could hold on her heart.  
>And it scared her senseless.<p>

Had he really just left? Left in the middle of the night, leaving her there, alone and scared? Left alone to always picture his face in her dreams, in her nightmares. To be forever doomed to waking up sweating and panicking, searching for a way to prove that everything was just a dream.  
>But there was only so much Ginny could handle, even in her dreams.<p>

She truly believed it was killing her.

* * *

><p>The young girl awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. A moment passed, where Ginny allowed herself to listen to nothing but the rapid beating of her heart, listening as it slowly calmed down and slowed – as the faint wisps of a nightmare ebbed away too.<br>"Just a dream." Ginny muttered to herself, raising one shaking hand to wipe away the sweat for her forehead. "Just a dream."  
>Breathing heavily, the red head dropped her hand, before swinging out of bed. Feet landing on the comforting feel of the carpet below, Ginny hoisted herself up, swaying slightly from the head rush she always received. Carefully, making sure to focus on every action distinctly, to forget any thoughts of her nightmare, she smoothed down her shirt – an old, ragged top, that must have belonged to either Fred or George.<p>

Still whispering comforting words to herself, she made her way towards her mirror, which stood proudly at the far end of her room. Looking into it, her mutterings stopped, and the young witch scowled, as she scanned her reflection.  
>She had grown up, that was true, and her newly formed curves only highlighted this fact. But her curves were the only good thing about her – and there were times when Ginny grew annoyed of even these.<br>Sighing tiredly, the seventeen-year old girl leant forwards, to trace the faint bags beneath her eyes – the tell-tale signs of her recent lack of sleep. Staring dazed into the mirror, her pale hand moved to tug on a strand of her. The colour was bright, the infamous Weasley red, accompanied by the ever-annoying scatter of freckles. Yeuck.

Turning away, Ginny crossed her arms over her stomach, squeezing. She had dreams every night, the same one, and it always ended the same way. Ginny awakening, and convincing herself that it was all a lie, all false, all of it. But the..emptiness, the overwhelming feelings always stuck around for a while.

A noise startled Ginny from her thoughts, and she spun around, brown eyes wide, pale hands dropping to her sides. She stayed silent, assuming one of her brothers had simply come into her room, hearing her make a noise. Or perhaps Hermione was staying with them again, and Ginny had simply forgotten. She seemed to do that a lot recently – forget.

But it was a pair of green eyes that made their way out of the shadows. The eyes appeared first, bleary and sleep-ridden, but shining bright through the darkness. Quickly it was accompanied by a body, and the resulting figure smiled tentatively at her.  
>"Ginny?" Harry spoke, his tone low, as though dealing with a temperamental child, or a man on the verge of suicide. "Come back to bed – come on."<p>

Almost blindly, she stepped forwards, before the impact of his words hit her. Come back to bed? Since when did she share a bed with Harry Potter of all people? Frowning, her steps faltered, and she looked up, bewildered.  
>"Harry, what-" Ginny paused, her eyes confused, scared, darting around as though searching for a way out.<p>

Harry looked fully at Ginny then, his gaze having been drifting off to the side. There was something unrecognizable in his eyes, a sort of emotion that had never been alight there before. What was it? Determination? Pity? Anger?  
>"No." He snapped suddenly, shaking his head."Snap out of it, Ginny. Snap out of it <em>now.<em>" She made no response, other than to frown harder, and take a couple of steps backwards. At this movement, Harry growled lightly, and stepped forwards, closing the distance as he grabbed her shoulders with both hands. "No. You know what's happening Ginny. You just need to _remember._" His tone was still low, but instead of coaxing her, his voice held an element of anger, as though he was barely holding back yells. He shook her roughly, glaring into her eyes. "Every morning, Ginny. You forget every morning. But you _know _this. Just _remember_!"

His eyes baring into her, Ginny suddenly gasped, shaking her head. "No. Just a dream, just a dream." She muttered to herself, reassuring herself, convincing herself. "Not real."

"No Ginny." The boy in front of her spoke, suddenly all traces of anger gone, and replaced with definite pity. "It _wasn't _a dream."

And that's when Ginny fainted.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, so..I don't like this chapter. At all really. It doesn't feel..right. It doesn't flow. o.o Which isn't a great start for a story, is it? But I needed to get started. So..please review, (You know you waaant to!) and the next chapter will be better. :P


	2. Time to fly

_(One year previously)_

Boredom. It was...Well, boring. Was there any other way of describing it? The Golden Trio had left, off on some great unknown adventure, and Ginny Weasley was bored.

Before they left, it was true that Ginny started to hang around with them a lot. But she never really noticed it until after they'd gone. Until after they'd gone and she'd realised that none of her year mates wanted to talk to her.

Boredom and loneliness. _Such_ a good combination.

Sighing loudly, a deliberate move designed to claim the attention of anyone nearby, Ginny rolled over onto her stomach, glancing around the Gryffindor Common room – in which she currently resided on the sofa.

Narrowing her eyes, the sixteen year old girl slowly scanned everyone. The room was packed, that was for certain, but still managed to contain absolutely no one interesting. It did pain her to think, for a moment, that she had lived at the school for six years, and not managed to make one single true friend.

Deciding to abandon her thoughts in favour of finding something interesting to do, Ginny sat back up, and crossed her legs, staring into the fire opposite, as though a stare with just the right amount of force would give her inspiration.

And it did. The fire setting Ginny's mind back to when her dad had conversations over floo, her thoughts ultimately trickled back to Harry. Of course it did. That's where her thoughts often went nowadays. But Harry led her mind to flying. _Flying._ It'd been ages since Ginny had flown purely for enjoyment. True, it was technically after lights out, but..Ginny wasn't the sister of Fred and George Weasley for no reason.

Her mind made up, the first flicker of a smile began to shine on her face. Standing quickly up, Ginny hurried up the stairs to her dormitory; in such a good mood she even paused slightly to flash a grin at Seamus, who happened to be entering the Common room at the time.

Ignoring his bemused stare at her rare show of happiness, Ginny continued to positively bounce to her dormitory, and yank her trunk out from under her bed. Once it was opened, Ginny sunk to her knees, and leant back on her heels, smiling broadly.

It was rather odd how easily the thought of flying could put her in a good mood.

Quickly changing into some more comfortable clothes, Ginny grabbed her broom and ran back down the stairs, making such a noise that half the common room turned to openly stare at the youngest, quietest Weasley. Ignoring the looks, and simply waving at a couple of people who opened their mouths to speak – such as Neville and Seamus – the girl scurried out of the common room.

"It's after lights out!" The Fat Lady called after Ginny, yelling in frustration of pupils being out when they shouldn't be. Ginny ignored this too, but slowed down slightly, remembering the point of wanting to stay hidden from prying teachers.

Her journey through the higher levels of the corridor went without hassle, and Ginny soon reached the Portrait of the Grumbling Gagoon on the fifth floor, remembering her brother's words from her second year. If they were telling the truth, the portrait should lead directly to the Quidditch pitch. Though, Ginny had never used it before..

Casting a quick look around her, Ginny turned back to the portrait, quickly mumbling "Fliegende Schlange" just as her brothers had told her too, and grinning once more as the painting slowly slid to the side for her.  
>"Why thank you." She winked playfully, at the silent, scowling man on the portrait, and sauntered into the gaping hole that had been revealed.<p>

About five minutes later, Ginny, broom clasped in one hand, made it to the end of the tunnel. Quite the opposite of getting further bored, or tired of the long wait to fly, the girl had simply become further excited – it really had been too long since she'd had the opportunity. Things just kept..getting in the way.

So wrapped up in her excitement, Ginny's surroundings momentarily slipped from her focus. Instead, she bent down, to brush off invisible pieces of dust that might have gathered during the long, murky walk.

A sound suddenly broke through her barrier of self-thought, and the girl looked up, startled. Had she imagined it, or had someone just..coughed? True, many students were still awake, as it was hardly late at night, but it was certainly past lights out..there wouldn't be another student there..would there?

Which could only mean it was a teacher..

Holding her breath, Ginny slowly crept forwards, determined to find the source of the noise – or to see if she had only imagined it. For the first time, her surroundings made their way dimly into her sub-consciousness, and she noted being inside. The changing rooms, it looked like.

Skirting around the large, elegant fountain which resided in the middle of the room – Ginny only vaguely noting that she'd never noticed it before – she gasped as another noise echoed out. A distinct splash that made her sure she hadn't imagined it.

And she wasn't the only one who noticed noises. Her gasp had attracted attention, and a voice called out, low and smooth,  
>"Hello?"<p>

Breathing a slight sigh of relief as she realized it couldn't be a teacher, Ginny started to move towards the smaller part of the changing rooms, where the showers lay. However she barely made it two steps before the person in question stepped out before her.

Wet. Naked. And male.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duuun. O: I think this chapter perhaps went slightly better..though it's shorter than I would like. D: I'll try and make the next one longeer!<br>That being said..if I could have just one review..Just one teeny tiny review, I'll be waaay more inspired to keep going. You know you waaaant to. xD

And thank you to for putting my story on your Story Alerts! Draco loves you for it! 3


End file.
